Flowers Are the Way to the Heart
by kaahiescheck
Summary: Based off a tumblr post asking for vintage (sort of) Klaine. Blaine brings the Hummels (more like Kurt) flowers every day and Kurt wants to thank him for it.


**I can't, for the love of me, find that post. I wrote this forever ago and didn't tag the post so I could find it later, but if someone, for some lovely coincidence, happens to remember it and find it, I would be so forever grateful that I would write them a one-shot. (Y'all think I'm kidding. I'm not.)**

 **I might continue this if I get inspiration, and I want to, but for now it's a one-shot.**

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. Oh, what a gorgeous morning, indeed. And Blaine knew all about mornings, because he was a morning person – that kind of person that rose at 6 o'clock and happily jumped out of bed, saying hi to the sun and to the birds with a smile on his face. It was annoying for most people, but extremely useful for his job at the flower boutique.

Granted, nobody came in to buy flowers early in the morning. Since his boss had found out Blaine's delight in waking up early, he had put the boy to open the store and stay there in case somebody showed up. Most people would find it boring, just standing among flowers with nothing to do. He didn't mind, though. Mornings were still beautiful. Especially this one.

He had come to the store even earlier than necessary, as he had done the last two weeks. With a stupid grin on his face, he put together some flowers to take with him on his bike ride to the Hummels' house. Pavarotti chipped from his place on the counter next to Blaine's hand, ready for their little trip. It had become routine ever since Kurt had forced his father into the store to buy Carole a bouquet to apologize for something.

" _And what would you be taking?" Blaine asked Kurt while he put a ribbon on the bouquet Burt had finally chosen._

" _Oh," Kurt's eyes widened. "Oh, nothing. We're just here for my dad."_

" _No girl to send a bouquet to?"_

" _Unless it's as an act of friendship, definitely no."_

 _Blaine smiled as his suspicion was confirmed. "No one else?"_

 _Kurt was starting to blush, and Blaine briefly panicked that he had a boyfriend and Blaine was pushing it by flirting. But Kurt bit his lip and shook his head. Burt looked fairly amused that the attention was no longer on his reasons for having to make up for something to his wife and he took the flowers from Blaine with a smile, handing him the money._

" _Thanks, buddy," Burt said. "I'm sure she'll love it."_

 _But Blaine didn't take his eyes from Kurt, who was starting to squirm under so much attention. Just as Kurt threatened to avert his gaze and start leaving, Blaine asked, "What's your favorite flower?"_

 _Kurt's breath caught for a moment before he got himself together. "It might be cliché, but I really love roses."_

" _Pink and purple or yellow and red?"_

 _There was a beat of silence. "I guess I'd go with warmer tones."_

 _Blaine lifted a finger as in to say_ wait _and walked around the counter to the flowers. His fast and experienced hands quickly put together a bouquet of roses that went from yellow and orange to deep red._

" _What are you…?" Kurt started to ask, eyes wide._

 _Blaine didn't answer. Instead, he finished the bouquet, wrapped it together with silk, exaggerating on the bow – maybe to show off a bit –, and handed it to Kurt, bowing._

 _Kurt's eyebrows shot up. "W-what? For me?"_

" _On the house."_

 _After a moment's hesitation, Kurt's fingers came around the base, brushing Blaine's, and he took the bouquet, bringing it close to his face. Blaine was able to catch a glimpse of his reddening cheeks before he hid them, though, and it only increased his smile._

" _Thank you," Kurt said._

" _Anytime."_

 _Burt was still wearing a knowing smile as he stood to the side, just watching the interaction. Finally, he thanked Blaine again, for everything, and left with Kurt. From the windows, Blaine saw Kurt bring the flowers to his nose and take a sniff, hiding a grin. Mission accomplished, then._

Blaine felt his lips tug up a bit more as he recalled that beautiful day. It had been a gorgeous morning as well. And it had given him an idea, which he had put to practice every single day since then.

He would arrive at the store half an hour before it was due to open and prepare a bouquet. He would free Pavarotti and load the flowers into the basket of his bike. The canary would fly around him as he made his way to the Hummels' – an easy house to find once he had talked to a couple of costumers who had had their cars fixed by Burt.

This beautiful morning had Blaine pedaling with a bigger smile on his face than usual. He just had a good feeling about today. He was spending quite a bit of money on these flowers for Kurt, and today's bouquet was the biggest yet, but he didn't mind. His family had the money, and his parents weren't asking him what he was doing with it. He figured paying for the flowers was a better reason to spend money than buying the thousandth vintage vase for the house.

As he stopped in front of the now familiar house, Pavarotti landed on the bike's basket, which was completely filled with roses. Blaine climbed off of it, but before he could do anything else, the front door opened to reveal Kurt.

"You're early."

Blaine rested his bike against the front porch's railing. "No, I'm not. I'm actually a bit later than usual."

Kurt giggled and leaned against the door's frame. "True. I was just trying to figure out something to say."

"'Hi' would've been a good start," Blaine walked up to him, hands in his pockets, grin still in place.

"Hi, Blaine."

"Hi, Kurt."

There was silence for a moment. Their gazes locked, barely blinking so they wouldn't miss a single thing. They sported soft smiles, as they always did around each other. Kurt's cheeks were starting to blush, as they always did whenever Blaine came around. Blaine felt his heart fluttering, as it always did when he saw or thought of Kurt.

"How are you this fine morning?" Blaine asked.

"The usual," Kurt shrugged, leaning away from the frame and taking a step towards Blaine. "Made breakfast for everyone, reminded my dad he shouldn't eat anything but a salad at lunch at work." They both let out a laugh. Kurt bit his lip. "Waited for you to come by."

A warm feeling spread through Blaine, starting from his heart and from his cheeks, which he could feel reddening. He had to duck his head for a moment so Kurt wouldn't be scared by the intensity of his smile before he got it under control and looked up again. "So today's assembly is a bit bigger than expected."

Kurt's eyes widened. " _Blaine_."

Blaine raised his hands innocently. "It's perfectly okay. C'mon." He lightly grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to his bike, presenting the flowers.

Kurt's breath hitched. "This is too much."

"Not at all."

"Blaine. I don't even want to think about how much this costs. And you already bring something every day."

"I felt like upping my game a little bit."

Kurt's eyes twinkled in the sunlight. His jaw kept opening and closing as if he wanted to keep arguing, but he probably saw it in Blaine's face that it would be no use. Besides, Blaine could tell that he totally loved the flowers. He always did, but something about these ones seemed to be special. Maybe it was the amount, or perhaps the way Blaine had arranged them. Either way, Kurt seemed out of words.

"Sooo," Blaine started, with an enormous grin and a teasing voice. "I take it you like them?"

Instead of answering, Kurt took a step towards Blaine and landed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you. They are lovely."

Now Blaine was sure he was blushing, as well as stretching his cheeks from so much smiling. Pavarotti chirped, as if trying to tell him something – maybe _give him a proper kiss_ –, but Blaine wouldn't move. Kurt was still standing too close for him to think properly.

What felt like an eternity later, Kurt moved away to grab the flowers, immediately bringing them up to smell them. He always loved the smell of roses, and Blaine liked to watch as he hid his grin behind them, thinking Blaine wouldn't notice, but, oh, he did notice.

"Well," Blaine broke out of his reverie. "Unfortunately, I have to go open the store now."

"And have absolutely zero costumers until it's at least nine o'clock."

Blaine laughed. "You can't say anything about me. You're up and about this early as well."

Kurt tried to hide his grin again, turning back and walking to the door. Blaine climbed his bike and put his right foot on the pedal, ready to go. At the last minute, Kurt turned back to him from his place at the door.

"Oh, and don't you dare bring something this fancy tomorrow."

Blaine pouted, but sighed. "Alright, alright. If you insist."


End file.
